


Queen of Gods and Starlight

by Onyxior



Series: Poetry Pile [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, thank you nikk st phalle for surreal art that begets creating, this is of/for queen califias magic circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyxior/pseuds/Onyxior





	Queen of Gods and Starlight

 

 

It is no simple task to see her, to love her

She exists between spaces

Real and unreal

A fantasy half merged with our own

 

Many headed ouroboros guard her gates

Scales of volcanic stone and glass

Their toothless mouths friendly

But their size a threat

They let me through.

 

The maze comes next,

Only half a trial to those with half a mind

The reflections are warped, distorted, shattered.

The gaps in the mirrors lets you know who and where you are.

A blessing, a gift.

 

Past there is her garden, her wards

Eight spires to the sky,

Each a different god holding up a different part of the world

Gods of a brave new world

They have skin of malachite and bloodstone,

Poison in color and composition

Moonstone and jasper too,

Healing and death in kind.

 

She herself stand above them

Queen of all things

Great, Holy, and Merciful

Astride a Many legged Eagle

Wings of every size and every hue

 

She herself,

Black as the crust of the earth,

adorned and adored

By every precious stone birthed by her.

 

She guides me under her throne,

The dome of our sky, real and unreal

Glittering and shattered, eyes watching and peaking out

Under the dome

An egg half hatched

 

_That is all of you she says_

The love infinite in her voice

She blinks

And am here

As I was, and always will be,

Whole.

 

 


End file.
